Merah dan Hitam-Setengah Hidup Kita
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Kuroko adalah setengah ghoul dan diincar oleh Akashi si Vampir Setengah Azazil dan juga seorang pemimpin Organisasi Generasi Keajaiban. Organisasi tersebut adalah organisasi monster terkuat di dunia ini. Bersama Kagami sang sahabat, Kuroko mencoba untuk melawan organisasi tersebut demi membalas dendam ayahnya yang wafat. AKAKURO! Vamfict!
1. Chapter 1

SUASANA di dalam ruangan dengan pencahayaan lilin di setiap sudutnya itu terlihat tenang. Walaupun begitu, atmosfir di dalamnya sangatlah berat dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada baku hantam dengan tingkat yang tinggi. Semuanya yang berada dalam ruangan itu masih bungkam—hanya berkomunikasi dari pandangan tajam saja. Hingga pada akhirnya sesosok bersurai merah yang sedaritadi duduk di kursi mewah tunggal di ujung meja panjang akhirnya berdiri dengan senyum misterius.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Daiki. Dan karena Kau tidak mau menyerahkan istrimu untuk makan malamku," sosok bersurai merah itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan segera melanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai lebar di wajah, "Kau harus menyerahkan bayimu sebagai gantinya!"

Sosok bersurai biru gelap yang sedang duduk tenang di bangku dekat dengan sosok lainnya yang bersurai pirang, mendadak berdiri dengan gusar dan menggebrak meja hingga terlihat meja tersebut rusak parah, "Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou?! Lagipula Kau bukanlah dari bangsa _lamia(1)_!"

Kedua tangan milik sosok bersurai merah terlipat di depan dada, "Itulah konsekuensinya. Bukankah Kau paham betul akan hukum itu, Daiki? Kau adalah ketua dari bangsa _ghoul(2)_ di sini.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa kuterima! Dia adalah anakku yang pertama yang sangat sulit kudapatkan! Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? _Ghoul_ dan manusia itu sangat mustahil untuk mempunyai anak?" balas sosok bersurai biru gelap itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Kau menikahi manusia lemah?"

Mendadak bibir sosok bersurai biru gelap itu terkatup dengan wajah yang tertunduk, "Karena... karena aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai wanita itu!"

"Daiki... Daiki... Daiki... Aku sangat mengenalmu! Dan sangat tidak masuk akal jika hanya karena hal kecil ini bangsa _ghoul_ akan dimusuhi yang lainnya."

"Persetan dengan hukum! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan istri atau anakku untuk Kau makan!" detik berikutnya si Surai Biru Dongker itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan yang dipakai untuk rapat penting itu.

Sebuah seringai lebar muncul di wajah sosok bernama Seijuurou itu, "Menarik sekali." Ia lalu menatap para makhluk-makhluk yang duduk di kanan kirinya—di pinggir meja panjang, "Jangan pulang dulu! Aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian"

* * *

*Info tambahan

(1) Lamia = Makluk ganas pemakan bayi.

(2) Ghoul = Monster dari Arab kuno. Konon ini juga tertulis dalam Al-Qur'an (ghala). Awalnya Ghoul dianggap sebagai Jin, namun seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, Ghoul lebih sering digambarkan sejenis zombie atau vampir. Ghoul tinggal di gurun pasir dan memangsa pengelana—sering juga merusak makam.

.

.

.

**Merah dan Hitam-Setengah Hidup Kita**

**By Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T+ **

**AkaKuro slight ****KagaKuro &amp; many more**

**Romance—Supernatural**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? **

.

.

.

Pada malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar terang dengan sedikit warna merah terang di sekelilingnya. Walaupun begitu, para manusia yang hidup di dekat hutan tampak enggan untuk keluar untuk sekedar berkumpul atau bermain bersama yang lain. Karena bulan purnama yang di kelilingi oleh warna merah merupakan pertanda buruk. Ini sudah tercantum dalam aturan dan sejarah. Bahwa di bumi ini, yang hidup bukan hanya manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan. Namun juga makhluk-makhluk ganas yang saat ini menempati piramida makan paling atas. Monster.

Sekelompok makhluk yang menyerupai manusia bertudung hitam dengan aksen merah itu berjalan dengan cepat melewati hutan dan rumah-rumah. Aura yang terpancar di sekeliling tubuh mereka terlihat sangat mengerikan. Walau mereka mengabaikan rumah-rumah berisi manusia yang memiliki denyut menggoda dan darah segar yang mengalir, bukan berarti mereka tidak tergiur. Hanya saja mereka kini sedang menjalani misi penting dari pemimpin mereka—yang kini berjalan dengan gagah di garis paling depan.

Sebuah rumah kecil yang memancarkan lampu yang hangat adalah tujuan dari gerombolan bertudung itu. Dengan tanpa tata krama, mereka mendobrak pintu kayu berwarna putih yang dipernis itu hingga menemukan sesosok makhluk yang menyerupai manusia yang memiliki surai biru dongker dan kulit yang gelap, sedang berdiri dengan waspada.

"Selamat malam, Daiki. Atau bisa kusebut Aomine-_san_? Boleh kami berkunjung ke kediamanmu yang hangat ini?" ucap sang pemimpin, dengan nada main-main.

Sosok bersurai biru dongker itu mendengus dan terkekeh pelan, "Kunjungan macam apa ini? Kalian harus membayar pintu itu lho."

"Rumahmu nyaman sekali, Daiki_cchi_!" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang. Dia duduk dengan santai di salah satu sofa dan mengedarkan pandangan. Dan dengan seenaknya mengambil figura yang tergeletak di atas perapian, "Whoa! Jadi ini istrimu?! Cantik juga _ssu_!"

"Oii! Jangan sentuh sembarangan, Ryota!"

Si Surai merah tersenyum—tidak, menyeringai perlahan, "Jadi, di mana istri dan anakmu?"

"Hee? Kenapa kalian terlihat buru-buru? Mau segelas teh atau kopi?"

"Apakah ada makanan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi besar dan mempunyai surai ungu.

"Tentu, Atsushi. Kau mau apa? Teh? Kopi? _Cake_?"

"Sepertinya _cake_ yang terbuat dari daging istrimu yang manis atau kelembutan daging bayimu terlihat enak." Ucap Atsushi.

"Ayolah! Satsuki tidak semanis yang kalian kira! Dia tidak pandai memasak atau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah! _Geez_! Semuanya selalu aku."

"Cukup, Daiki! Aku tidak mau bertele-tele lebih lama! Serahkan bayimu atau istrimu!" perintah si Surai Merah, dingin dan tajam.

"_Geez_! Kalian masih mempertanyakannya?" sangkal sosok bersurai biru dongker yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu.

"Aku mencium aroma darah yang nikmat dari lantai dua." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki surai hijau lumut.

"Shintarou benar!" tambah si Surai Merah bernama Seijuurou. Dengan kecepatan super, ia melesat ke lantai dua. Sementara Daiki langsung ditahan Atsushi dan Ryota.

"Gawat! Oii, _Teme_! Jangan ke sana!" teriak Daiki, seperti kesetanan.

Terlambat karena Seijuurou sudah sampai dan mendobrak pintu bercat putih yang dihiasi oleh nama yang terbuat dari bantal-bantal kecil yang membentuk tulisan "Tetsu". Aksesoris boneka pada pintu itupun seolah membangun figur manis untuk si Penghuninya. Seketika ruangan bernuansa anak-anak terefleksi di kedua mata yang berbeda warna milik Seijuurou. Seringai di wajah rupawan milik si Surai Merah semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat gundukan di atas ayunan bayi yang ditutupi selimut. Aroma darah yang manis semakin kuat menari di penciuman makhluk berdarah _azazil_(3) dan _vampir_(4) itu. Dan ketika tangan pucat berkuku panjang milik Seijuurou menyibak selimut bayi tersebut...

Hanya ada sebuah boneka kelinci dan selembar sapu tangan yang terdapat noda darah.

"Sial!" pekik Seijuurou, menggebrak ayunan hingga ayunan tersebut rusak. Namun melihat sapu tangan itu, seringai di wajah rupawannya kembali muncul. Seijuurou pun lalu meluncur ke lantai satu kembali.

"Memang sesuai dengan namamu. _Aho_mine! Ini darah bayimu, bukan?" tanya Seijuurou santai, sembari menunjukan sapu tangan itu. Dan Daiki tidak menjawab sama sekali. "Dasar bodoh. Kalau begini, aku bisa dengan mudah melacak anakmu. Aku akan terus mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun." Bisik Seijuurou, dengan nada yang mengerikan. Ia lalu memunggungi Daiki sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis dari sapu tangan itu.

Daiki terbelalak kaget. Tadi dirinya sangat panik hingga dengan sembarangan menaruh darah mimisan anaknya, "Seijuurou-_teme_! Kenapa Kau sangat terobsesi pada bayiku?! Bukankah ini hanya urusanku denganmu?!"

"Ya. Ini memang benar-benar salahmu. Dengan sembarangan menciptakan spesies baru. Apalagi malah bercampur dengan manusia yang lemah itu." Gumam Seijuurou. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Daiki namun hanya menampilkan satu sisi wajahnya saja, "Tapi aku rasa aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang menakjubkan jika aku bisa mengambil anakmu.

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan menjadi ketua _ghoul_ lagi dan tunduk pada perintahmu! Tapi tolong biarkan istri dan anakku bebas! Aku mohon!"

"Walau seberapa merendah untuk meminta belas kasihku, Kau terlambat, Daiki. Aku sudah menghirup aroma manis dari darah anakmu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku mendapatkan dan menikmatinya setiap tetes darahnya."

"Keterlaluan!" pekik Daiki, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan kuat hingga mengalami tremor. Kedua matanya terpejam dan saat terbuka matanya berubah menjadi menakutkan. Irisnya berwarna merah pekat dan bagian putih pada matanya berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Pinggiran matanya pun terdapat semacam urat-urat merah yang menonjol.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah Seijuurou, santai. Ia melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

Daiki terbelalak dan terus mencoba untuk memberontak, "Tidak! Ke mari Kau, Seijuurou! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" seketika ia berkelit saat mendadak Ryota melayangkan kuku panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk merobek kepala manusia.

"Whoa! Kau memang menakjubkan, Daiki_cchi_!" ujar Ryota, pura-pura.

"Kau hanya zombi(5) yang dikendalikan Seijuurou! Sadarlah!"

"Ya! Dan karena itu aku hanya mematuhi perintah Sei_cchi_! Karena hanya Sei_cchi_ yang membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku." Ucap Ryota, sembari terus melayangkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada Daiki.

Dengan kecepatan super, Daiki terus menghindar dari serangan Ryota ataupun makhluk-makhluk yang 'berkunjung' ke rumahnya ini. Ia mendengus geli, "Andai saat itu aku saja yang membongkar kuburanmu. Padahal aku sangat ahli dalam hal itu."

Ryota terkekeh di tengah aksinya, "Sayangnya waktu sudah berlalu. Dan Sei_cchi_ sudah lebih dulu menemukan bakatku."

Daiki bersalto untuk menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi itu. Tidak ayal, aksi-aksi mereka membuat perabot rumah pecah semua—termasuk foto keluarga yang sangat berharga bagi Daiki. Firasat buruk menghantui Daiki saat foto keluarga itu benar-benar terpecah berhamburan.

Sementara Seijuurou menghirup udara dengan khidmat sampai memejamkan kedua mata setannya. Menghirup udara layaknya mencium aroma masakan yang enak. Hingga sebuah seringai tampil di wajah rupawan itu.

"Ke arah utara."

Daiki yang mendengar hal itu, seketika terbelalak kaget. Saat ia hendak melesat untuk menahan Seijuurou, dirinya sudah lebih dahulu ditahan para monster ini.

"Daiki."

Dengan kasar surai biru dongker milik Daiki pun dijambak untuk dipaksa melihat iris hijau milik Shintarou.

"AAAARGH!" teriak Daiki, saat perlahan tubuhnya seolah menjadi patung. Kehidupannya tersedot dalam mata zamrud yang mengerikan itu.

"Dia menjadi manekin. Mungkin cocok untuk jadi patung di toko baju. Seorang _basilisk_(5) memang hebat_ ssu_!" Komentar Ryota, riang. Menepuk pundak Shintarou dengan akrab.

"Tapi tidak sekarang!" dengan cepat Atsushi menghancurkan Daiki dengan mudah hingga berkeping-keping, "Nah, pasti Sei-_chin_ harus memberi tambahan manusia hidup untuk sarapanku besok."

Para monster itu lalu menghampiri pemimpin mereka.

"Jadi? Sekarang apa?" tanya Shintarou, melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Mencari bocah bernama Tetsu yang aromanya darahnya sudah membuatku mabuk." Jawab Seijuurou, dengan seringai penuh ambisi.

* * *

*Info Tambahan

(3) Azazil = Nama asli dari iblis dan merupakan nenek moyang para jin. Sebelum diciptakan Adam, Azazil pernah menjadi Imam para malaikat, bendaharawan surga, dan bapak dari para jin. Sebelum dilaknat Tuhan, Azazil memiliki wajah rupawan, banyak ilmu, terbanyak dalam beribadah, dan kebanggaan para malaikat.

(4) Vampir = Setan penghisap darah yang berpenampilan rupawan.

(5) Basilisk = (Yunani: basilikos—raja kecil) reptil dalam legenda Eropa yang dikenal sebagai raja ular dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menimbulkan kematian bila menatap matanya.

.

.

.

Momoi Satsuki menginjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin. Linangan air mata di pipi halusnya membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur untuk menyetir. Sesekali ia menengok ke jok belakang, di mana terdapat buah hatinya yang baru menginjak delapan bulan di dunia. Satsuki menghapus air matanya yang menganak sungai sembari terus memperhatikan jalan. Lintasan terjal yang mereka lalui sangatlah berbahaya. Lampu mobil sedannya tidak sanggup untuk menerangi semuanya.

"Apa harus seperti ini?" isak Satsuki, sembari mengusap air mata. "Daiki... maaf! Maaf karena membiarkanmu untuk mengurus semuanya!"

Erangan kecil dari bibir mungil bayi di jok belakang seolah menjadi pengobat luka batin Satsuki. Dengan lucunya, bayi itu mengusap-usap matanya sendiri dengan tangan yang dibungkus kaos tangan khas bayi—yang membuat tangannya seperti balon. Mata sewarna dengan lautan milik si Bayi mengerjap dengan polos sembari menatap Satsuki yang terus menginjak pedal gas.

Mau tidak mau, Satsuki menoleh cukup lama lalu terkikik pelan di tengah tangisnya, "Terima kasih, Tetsu-_kun_. Mama sudah jauh lebih baik kok." Ucapnya, parau. Lalu wanita bersurai pink itu kembali fokus pada medan perjalanan di hadapannya.

Si Bayi menggumam dengan bahasanya sendiri. Seolah mencoba berkomunikasi pada wanita yang telah membawanya ke dunia. Dengan raut gembira si Bayi menghentak-hentakan tangan balonnya ke udara. Rupanya si Bayi sedang menghibur dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Satsuki tertawa kecil, "Tetsu-_kun_..."

Lalu si Bayi menjejalkan satu tangannya yang terbungkus kaos tangan ke dalam mulut dan mengayun-ayunkan kepala bersurai biru mudanya—seperti sedang mendengarkan musik.

Kedua tangan Satsuki yang cantik, menggenggam stir mobil dengan kuat, "Mama berjanji akan terus melindungimu sampai akhir! Dan Mama juga berjanji akan membesarkanmu hingga Mama bisa melihat kamu sukses! Ah, ah, bahkan sampai melihatmu berjalan di altar, Tetsu-_kun_!"

Si Bayi yang bernama Aomine Tetsu itu hanya bergumam dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Mama tidak akan menyerah! Walau mungkin Kau akan menggigit Mama suatu hari." Lirih Satsuki. Ia menoleh sekilas ke belakang, "Nah, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Tetsu mengeluarkan gelak senang.

"Kau suka, ya? Maaf, ya, karena harus merubah nama pemberian Ayahmu." Gumam Satsuki, dengan nada yang bergetar menahan tangis, "Sekarang... kita akan pergi ke negeri yang jauh."

.

.

.

*Beberapa tahun kemudian

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda berjalan menggendong tas menuju sebuah rumah di kompleks yang mengindikasikan sebuah kehidupan di kota. Walaupun begitu, rumah yang menjadi tujuan langkah kaki berbalut kaos kaki dan sepatu itu adalah rumah yang sangat sederhana. Dari sini terlihat bahwa lampu beranda pada rumah itu sudah dinyalakan. Sapaan dari wanita paruh baya yang biasa mengirim uang dan makanan ke rumahnya, selalu dijawab Tetsuya dengan hangat. Bagaimanapun wanita paruh baya itu merupakan satu-satu yang sudah dianggap kerabat olehnya, yang peduli walau awalnya Tetsuya dan ibunya hanyalah orang asing yang miskin. Yang dahulu menawarkan rumah untuk Tetsuya dan ibunya sebagai tempat tinggal sementara sampai Satsuki mendapat pekerjaan.

Saat pemuda bersurai biru itu melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya, waktu memanglah sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Benar-benar tepat untuk orang-orang kembali pada naungan mereka masing-masing karena takut akan kegelapan. Mungkin beberapa orang sudah tidak percaya akan mitos-mitos akan monster pemburu manusia, namun pemuda bersurai biru itu sangatlah percaya. Karena... dirinya adalah salah satu dari monster itu.

"Aku pulang."

Seorang wanita setengah baya menghentikan aktivitasnya dari dapur hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang anak semata wayang, "Selamat datang, Tetsu-_kun_!"

Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu melepas sepatu dan merapikannya dengan baik sesuai ajaran sang bunda selama ini. Wajahnya selalu datar dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis. Kulitnya seputih salju dengan tubuh ringkih akibat terlalu sering sakit-sakitan sewaktu kecil—sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana debut SMAmu? Mama ingin dengar, dong." Tanya wanita bersurai pink itu, berjongkok di sebelah sang anak yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya merapikan sepatu dan melepas tas.

"SMA Teiko mengagumkan. Namun aku baru mendapat beberapa teman saja karena aku tidak pandai bergaul." Jelas pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu.

Wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki itu segera mengacak-acak surai lembut milik sang anak, "Seiring waktu kamu pasti bisa mendapat banyak teman, kok!"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, "Ha'i." Dan saat ia berdiri, sebuah bunyi tanda kelaparan muncul. Dengan reflek, ia memegangi perutnya. Sial, padahal Tetsuya tidak mau merepotkan ibunya lagi untuk mencari makanan untuknya. _Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari perut yang sudah kosong selama seminggu? _

Satsuki memandang anaknya dengan horor. Walau sang anak memiliki wajah imut dan layaknya bocah yang lemah, jangan salah karena Kuroko Tetsuya adalah... setengah _ghoul_. Makhluk kejam yang memangsa bangsa manusia seperti ibunya.

Dengan panik, Satsuki mengguncang kedua pundak Tetsuya, "Sudah berapa hari Kau menahannya?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Tetsuya justru berlari menuju kulkas di dapur. Dengan kalap, ia meraih sebotol yang berisi cairan berwarna merah dan segera meneguknya dengan rakus. Itu bukanlah sirup ataupun jus buah. Melainkan darah manusia yang diam-diam didapat Satsuki dari rumah sakit tempat wanita itu bekerja sebagai dokter bedah.

"Hanya itulah yang bisa Mama dapat."

Satsuki melihat anaknya dengan pandangan prihatin. Ya, seperti inilah keadaan Tetsuya jika tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsu makannya. Pernah dulu saat Tetsuya masih belum bisa mengendalikan diri, anak itu menggigit ibunya sendiri hingga sang ibu tidak bisa bekerja selama beberapa hari karena pendarahan yang hebat. Dan akibat itu, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berlari dari kenyataan. Selama beberapa hari Tetsuya menghilang. Satsuki sudah tidak tahu lagi berapa banyak manusia yang menjadi korban sang anak. Hanya Tetsuya yang kacaulah yang Satsuki temukan di ujung perbatasan Negara Seirin ini saat itu. Semenjak itulah sifat Tetsuya menjadi dingin. Tapi naluri Satsuki yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Tetsuya, justru mengerti akan hal itu. Bahwa sang anak hanyalah merasa bersalah hingga merasa tidak pantas untuk berbincang riang seperti dulu. Walaupun begitu, Satsuki terus memancing Tetsuya agar mau berkomunikasi dengannya dalam durasi yang panjang.

Darah kental dalam botol besar itu habis dalam sekejap. Sisa-sisanya mengalir di antara sela bibir yang ranum.

"Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_. Hari ini tidak ada mayat yang tidak mempunyai keluarga. Padahal Mama sudah berusaha keras di rumah sakit kemarin."

"_Gochisousama deshita_." Gumam Tetsuya, sembari mengusap bibirnya yang dihiasi aliran darah, "Ini bisa menekan rasa laparku kok, Ma."

"Tapi Mama tahu kamu tidak akan puas hanya dengan darah! Kau ingin daging 'kan? Nah, sekarang, makanlah!" perlahan Satsuki menurunkan fabrik bagian pundaknya. Hingga terlihatlah sebuah pundak yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Ia lalu menatap ibunya dengan mata _ghoul_-nya yang hanya di mata kiri—sementara mata kanannya normal, "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, Ma. Tapi aku cukup hanya dengan darah, kok." Lalu dengan langkah yang lebar, anak itu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang ibunya lagi seperti dulu. Tetsuya benar-benar menyesal saat itu. Dirinya membabi buta para manusia dan melahap mereka tanpa ampun. Kejar-kejaran dengan aparat kepolisian pun sempat terjadi. Untungnya saat itu Tetsuya selalu menyamar. Dan untungnya lagi, ibunya masih mau membukakan pintu rumah untuknya. Rumah yang sangat ia cintai walau tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah.

"Tetsu-_kun_..."

.

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan ke sekolah dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Sialnya, perutnya kembali berbunyi. Godaan akan daging manis para gadis ataupun anak-anak selalu menghantui. Namun jika mengingat wajah sang ibu, langsung saja semua ambisi itu hancur. Tetsuya benar-benar harus mengendalikan diri kalau masih ingin memasuki rumah.

_"Bersabarlah! Aku yakin Mama akan mendapat mayat dari rumah sakit hari ini!"_ batin Tetsuya, menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki sekolah yang baru ditempatinya kemarin. Dipikir-pikir, dirinya jadi ingin bertemu dengan teman barunya yang duduk di depan mejanya.

Kelas berlabel 1-B sudah di depan mata. Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk. Dan seperti biasa, tiada sapaan hangat untuknya mengingat hawa keberadaannya yang sangat tipis—kata ibunya, itu justru karunia dari kekuatan ghoul-_nya_. Dengan santai dan seolah semua orang di kelas hanyalah patung, Tetsuya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di pojok kanan belakang.

Orang yang Tetsuya ingin temui ternyata sudah duduk santai di bangku sambil menulis sesuatu. Entahlah, mungkin menyalin jawaban tugas rumah milik anak lain.

"_Ohayou_, Kagami-_kun_!" sapa Tetsuya.

Laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berotot itu terkesiap dan sontak menoleh ke belakang, "Sejak kapan...?"

"Sudah daritadi." Jawab Tetsuya, polos.

"_Geez_! Mengagetkan saja!"

"Kau sedang apa, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuya, polos.

Si Bisep bersurai merah pekat layaknya warna darah itu menjawab, "Menyalin jawaban tugas. Kau sudah mengerjakan?" ia kembali berkutat pada rumus dan _kanji_—yang sedikit ia lupa karena tempat tinggalnya yang bukanlah di Negeri Seirin ini.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya begitu pulang sekolah. Memangnya di Negara Yosen tidak memberikan pelajaran pembangunan karakter seperti itu, ya?" tanya Tetsuya, datar.

"Tentu saja ada, Bodoh!" teriak Kagami, tidak terima. Untuk sejenak, dirinya hilang selera terhadap menulis dan justru asyik memandangi wajah imut milik sahabat barunya, "Kalau Kau mau menceramahiku, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Lebih baik bantu aku atau diamlah!" lalu pemuda bernama lengkap Kagami Taiga itu kembali menulis.

Tetsuya bergeming. Bukan karena tamparan kata-kata dari sang teman melainkan menahan sebuah nafsu yang membuncah. Terlihat jelas di mata ghoul Tetsuya. Denyut nadi yang hangat. Darah yang berdesir memancing dahaga. Dan daging yang sedikit lemak berbalut otot yang sangat menggiurkan—pastinya berprotein tinggi dan sangat bercita rasa luar biasa. Untuk beberapa saat Tetsuya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Hingga...

Kagami memutar badannya ke belakang, "Oii Kuroko! Ikut tim basket, yuk?"

Untungnya Tetsuya sudah kembali normal, "Ah? Basket? Itu adalah olahraga favoritku sejak kelas lima. Aku melihatnya dari televisi."

"Nah, kalau begitu, sepakat dong?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, "Hum."

"Yosh! Aku jadi tidak sabar!"

Tetsuya benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri, "Kagami-_kun_, aku permisi mau ke toilet." Detik berikutnya bocah bersurai biru muda itu berlari kencang dan menghilang dari kelas.

Kagami yang heran hanya bergumam setuju. Alis bercabangnya saling bertaut. Itu adalah kebiasaan Tetsuya jika ia ingin berbincang santai lebih lama. Entahlah, Kagami jadi merasa bingung dan minder sendiri. Ia takut kalau Tetsuya tidak menyukainya dan memutus tali persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

Di dalam salah satu kabin kamar mandi, terdengarlah raungan yang amat keras hingga menggema dengan jelas. Untungnya tiada orang lain di sana mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan bahwa pelajaran akan berlangsung. Tetsuya ingin sekali memasuki kelas dan belajar bersama teman-teman. Namun, nafsu lapar seolah membakar kerongkongannya saat ini. Sebelah matanya pun sudah berubah menjadi mata _ghoul_. Tetsuya hanya berdoa agar tidak ada orang yang akan datang ke dalam toilet saat ini, karena ia takut ia akan kehilangan kendali.

Namun...

"Kuroko? Apa Kau masih di sini?"

Tetsuya terbelalak kaget. Tangan yang mengalami tremor berusaha menutupi sebelah mata _ghoul_-nya. Sembari menahan diri dan menelan liur, akhirnya pemuda bersurai biru itu bersuara, "Aku masih di sini, Kagami-_kun_."

Lalu terdengar keran air wastafel yang menyala.

Kagami terkekeh pelan, "Lama sekali. Memangnya Kau habis makan apa sampai menguras perutmu?"

"_Aku belum makan apapun seminggu ini, Kagami-_kun." Batin Tetsuya. Ia lalu menekan tuas kloset—berpura-pura kalau dirinya sedang melakukan aktivitas di dalam, "Sepertinya aku agak kurang sehat."

"Eh? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" tawar Kagami, sembari mematikan keran air.

"Tidak usah, Kagami-_kun_. Dan bisakah Kau pergi duluan? Aku takut Kau terganggu karena baunya. Lagipula bukankah sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai?" ujar Tetsuya, mencari alasan untuk membuat Kagami menjauh untuk saat ini.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari si Pemuda Bersurai Merah Pekat, "Bodoh! Tidak usah sungkan! Dulu karena sudah terlalu akrab, Himuro dan aku bahkan sering adu kentut, mengupil, dan bahkan saling berbagi lolipop."

Kedua alis Tetsuya mengernyit lirih. Mungkin Kagami ingin menjalin relasi dengannya. Dan Tetsuya pun begitu. Dengan suara parau ia bersuara, "Tapi aku takut Kagami-_kun_ tidak akan suka dengan baunya."

Kagami mendecak jenaka, "Ayolah!"

Akhirnya pintu kabin yang didiami oleh Tetsuya, perlahan membuka.

Bersambung

* * *

Yo minna! :D Kali ini saya ingin berkecimpung ke dunia AkaKuro lebih dalam dengan membawa fanfik multibab

Yoroshiku ne!

19 April 2015

Rae

bentar, ada extra nih

* * *

Akhirnya pintu kabin yang didiami oleh Tetsuya, perlahan membuka. Menampilkan sosok Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di atas kloset.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku… aku hanya tidak kuat saat bermain di fanfik "**Karena Aku Suka Akashi-kun**" yang rilis setelah fanfik ini." Gumam Tetsuya, dengan nada yang lirih.

Kagami menahan tawa hingga terdengar seperti balon yang dikeritkan, "Bodoh! Kau sudah di honor si Rae tuh! Jangan begitu!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka saat aku kerasukan arwah Momoi-san dan memiliki aura seperti perempuan. Apakah Kagami-kun tahu, aku harus bertahan mati-matian untuk menahan rasa maluku saat berciuman dengan Akashi-kun."

Bukannya bersimpati, Kagami justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Yang pasti aku suka karena di sana Kau punya oppai!"

"Kagami-kun…." Gumam Tetsuya, dengan nada rendah dan menakutkan. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam hingga, "IGNITE PASS KAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

AKHIRNYA pintu kabin yang didiami oleh Tetsuya, perlahan membuka. Menampilkan Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di atas kloset yang masih bersih.

Dengan santai Kagami memasuki kabin tersebut lalu mengendus udara di sekelilingnya, "Tidak ada bau. Yang kurasakan hanyalah aroma tubuhmu yang berbau vanila."

Tetsuya terus menundukkan kepala sembari menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Kau tadi sedang tidak buang air 'kan?" tanya Kagami, menyelidik. Menusuk tepat ke arah wajah Tetsuya yang menunduk lirih.

"Maaf, Kagami-_kun_. Tapi bisakah Kau keluar secepatnya?" lirih Tetsuya, terus menahan diri. Aroma darah dan daging milik Kagami benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Apalagi dengan sialnya, Kagami justru mendekatkan diri.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kuroko? Apa Kau tidak menyukaiku sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu?"

Napas Tetsuya menjadi tidak stabil, "Daging."

"Hah?"

Perlahan Tetsuya melepaskan tangannya dari mata kiri, lalu mendongak dengan wajah yang dihiasi oleh seringai, "Sudah kubilang untuk segera pergi, bukan?!" kekehan yang menakutkan meluncur, "Boleh aku meminta darah dan daging segar itu?"

Kagami terlonjak kaget hingga terjatuh ke lantai toilet yang dingin, "Ap-apa?" gumamnya, dengan nada yang tercekat, "Ku-Kuroko? Kau... _ghoul_?"

.

.

.

**Merah dan Hitam-Setengah Hidup Kita**

**By Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T+ **

**AkaKuro slight ****KagaKuro &amp; many more**

**Romance—Supernatural**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? **

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Tetsuya menundukkan wajah. Terlihat air mata menetes banyak ke atas keramik toilet, "Aku belum makan selama seminggu lebih..." dengan langkah yang gontai, ia berjalan mendekati Kagami yang beringsut menjauh, "Mamaku belum mendapatkan mayat dari rumah sakit..." semakin dekat dan Kagami pun semakin beringsut ketakutan, "Jadi aku hanya bisa mengonsumsi darah yang seharusnya digunakan untuk trasnfusi manusia..." Kagami mendecih saat tidak bisa beringsut lagi. Tetsuya lalu melanjutkan dan mendongak dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengemis, "Aku memohon padamu. Hanya satu gigitan saja!"

Mendadak Kagami membeku saat melihat ekspresi Tetsuya yang menurutnya bagai malaikat yang terkurung dalam tubuh setan. Akhirnya ia memantapkan diri untuk melepas semua kancing untuk melepas kemejanya dan memperlihatkan pundak berototnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk, Kagami bergumam, "Kalau begitu, makanlah!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Tetsuya segera mengoyak pundak besar berotot itu. Menggigitnya dengan dalam hingga ia mendapat gumpalan daging, lemak, dan otot yang tadi ia impikan. Benar-benar diselimuti nafsu hingga Tetsuya mengerang nikmat. Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah kesakitan Kagami. Ia membelai surai biru yang ternyata sangat lembut bagai bulu perut anak kucing. Dan ajaibnya, Tetsuya menghentikan acara makannya. Dengan bingung, Kagami lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Air mata di pelupuk Tetsuya akhirnya meleleh. Ia menunduk dan menangis terisak, "Maaf! Aku melakukannya lagi! Maaf! Aku benar-benar meminta maaf!"

Ternyata Tetsuya seolah mengulang kesalahannya seperti dulu saat ia menggigit ibunya.

Kagami yang tidak mengerti hanya memiringkan kepala. Detik berikutnya sengatan rasa sakit menyerang pundaknya yang kini terdapat luka yang menganga dan diselimuti banyak darah. Tangan besar itu terus berusaha menyumbat darah yang memuncrat.

Tetsuya menghapus air matanya lalu menatap Kagami yang terus mengerang kesakitan. Dadanya sangat ngilu melihat semuanya terjadi lagi bagai _deja vu_. Sebagai penebus dosa, akhirnya Tetsuya mendekatkan wajahnya pada luka itu lalu menjilatinya layaknya kucing. Dan dengan ajaib, luka itu perlahan menutup sempurna. Darahnya pun menghilang.

Kedua mata beriris merah milik Kagami terbelalak mengindikasi rasa terkesima yang luar biasa. Rasa sakitnya hilang dalam sekejap, "H-hebat." Gumam Kagami, masih mematung dengan ekspresi takjub.

Setelah semuanya dirasa sempurna, akhirnya Tetsuya bangkit dan mata _ghoul_-nya hilang—berganti menjadi mata aqua lagi. Lidah mungilnya menjilat ceceran darah yang menghiasi area bibirnya. Lalu menatap Kagami dengan lirih, "Maafkan aku, Kagami-_kun_. Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Ini sama saja seperti dulu. Aku tidak pernah belajar!"

Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, Kagami tersenyum hangat lalu mengacak-acak surai biru—yang mulai ia sukai, "Yang penting lukaku sudah hilang 'kan? Dan seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena mengganggu privasimu."

.

.

.

"Jadi Kau adalah anak _ghoul_ dan manusia?" tanya Kagami, memastikan. Kuroko dan dirinya kini sedang berjalan di koridor untuk mencapai kelas.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Wow! Hebat! Tapi aku salut padamu yang bisa bertahan seminggu! Kudengar, _ghoul_ akan sangat tersiksa bagai menelan api bila sedang kelaparan."

Langkah Tetsuya berhenti. Kepala bersurai biru muda itu tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangan pucat milik si Mungil mengepal sangat kuat hingga mengalami tremor.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami, ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Tetsuya yang ternyata sudah tertinggal jauh.

Bibir tipis Tetsuya perlahan bergerak, "Apakah... Kagami-_kun_ tidak merasa keberatan? Bahwa aku ini... _ghoul_?" lirihnya.

Kagami tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak kecil itu, "Bodoh! Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sekali sahabat, ya tetap sahabat!"

Tetsuya mendongak dan menatap Kagami dengan kagum.

"Ayo!" ajak Kagami, sedikit menyeret Tetsuya namun terasa sangat berat. Ia berhenti lagi dan menatap sepasang iris aqua lagi, "Ada apa lagi?"

"Kagami-_kun_ itu kuat sekali. Darah dan dagingmu yang kumakan memberi kekuatan yang sangat besar! Rasanya seperti memakan 100 manusia biasa."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa sih?"

Tetsuya menatap Kagami dengan tegas, "Maukah Kagami-_kun_ menjadi cahayaku?"

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mencekik keduanya. Hingga...

"HAH?!" teriak Kagami kaget.

Jari telunjuk Tetsuya tertempel di bibir, "Shh...! Jangan berisik! Semua sedang pelajaran!"

Kagami lalu mengecilkan suaranya hingga berbisik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membutuhkan makanan yang kuat untuk membangun tubuh. Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku ini lemah dan sangat pucat. Ini karena makananku hanyalah mayat lansia dan orang yang kurang gizi. Walau rasa mereka sangatlah hambar dan sebenarnya tidak enak, tapi aku tetap memakannya. Itu adalah hasil jerih payah Ibuku." Tetsuya berjalan sembari menatap langit yang berwarna biru, "Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana rasa makanan manusia. Ibuku selalu masak di dapur, namun aku tidak pernah mencicipi masakannya sedikit pun. Aku jadi sering merasa bersalah. Yang bisa kukonsumsi hanyalah susu. Karena itu sama saja darah."

Kagami mengerjapkan kedua mata berisi merahnya—tanda kebingungan.

Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Semakin kuat makanan yang kukonsumsi, maka aku akan semakin kuat juga. Dan sebaliknya." Jelas Tetsuya, "Jadi... aku ingin Kau menjadi sumberku, Kagami-_kun_. Aku tahu ini sangat kurang ajar mengingat kita baru saling mengenal. Namun aku harus melawan Generasi Keajaiban."

"Generasi... apa?"

"Generasi Keajaiban. Atau organisasi yang paling tertinggi dan ajaib di dunia ini karena keberadaannya yang sulit dilacak. Organisasi itu terdiri dari lima golongan tertinggi yang diketuai oleh seorang _azazil_ setengah vampir yang sangat hebat. Dan beranggotakan bangsa _ghoul_, _basilisk_, zombi, dan _giant_. Ayahku adalah ketua _ghoul_ di situ."

Kagami mengangguk paham.

"Sayangnya Ayahku wafat ketika melindungi Ibuku dan aku. Karena aturan dalam organisasi itu adalah tidak boleh ada yang mengikat hubungan dengan manusia dan bahkan sampai menghasilkan keturunan."

Kagami terkesiap, "Jadi, Ibumu adalah manusia biasa?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "_Ha'i_." Ia melanjutkan, "Ibuku awalnya hanyalah sumber makanan bagi Ayahku. Namun seiring waktu, mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah."

"Hmm... Lalu bagaimana—maaf, Kau dan Ibumu bisa selamat?" tanya Kagami, sungkan.

"Kami kabur. Memanfaatkan Ayahku sebagai umpan. Dari Negeri Touou ke Seirin ini." Jawab Tetsuya. Tangannya mengepal kuat sekali, "Maka dari itu... aku ingin membalaskan dendam Ayahku pada mereka!"

Kedua mata Kagami terbelalak. Ia benar-benar terkesima dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini.

"Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa Kagami-_kun_, kok. Mungkin aku akan men..."

"Aku ikut!" potong Kagami. Sebuah seringaian penuh ambisi terpancar di wajahnya, "Makanlah sesukamu! Aku pasti akan membantumu hingga akhir!"

Kedua mata Tetsuya menyipit, "Asal Kau tahu, Generasi Keajaiban itu sangatlah kuat. Mereka mengincar Ibuku dan aku. Kemungkinan besar jika Kagami-_kun_ menjadi sekutuku, Kagami-_kun_ juga akan diincar mereka."

"Masa bodoh! Lagipula siapa juga yang menawariku tantangan ini? Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sifatku yang menyukai tantangan sudah bangkit!" tegas Kagami, berapi-api. Ia lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan senyum lembut, "Aku juga sebenarnya empati dan sangat mengidolakanmu! Kau itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tertarik."

Tetsuya menghentikan langkah dan mengerjap polos, "Ternyata Kagami-_kun_ bisa bicara dalam juga, ya?"

"Kau mengejekku?!" bentak Kagami.

"Tapi aku senang akhirnya Kagami-_kun_ mempercayaiku!" gumam Tetsuya, dihiasi dengan senyum tipis, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!"

Sontak Kagami terbelalak takjub. Di matanya, Tetsuya sedang berdiri dengan sepasang sayap putih dengan sebuah _flower crown _mawar putih dan cahaya lembut yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Malaikat." Gumam Kagami, tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" gumam Tetsuya, bingung.

"Ah, tidak!" seru Kagami. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan delusi kurang ajar itu. Perlahan wajahnya justru memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" tanya Tetsuya, menempelkan punggung tangan pada dahi Kagami.

Hal itu justru membuat wajah Kagami semakin panas, "S-sudahlah! Ayo cepat ke kelas!" ajak Kagami, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berjalan lebih dulu sembari menutupi wajah panasnya.

Diam-diam Tetsuya tersenyum lembut sembari menatap punggung kokoh itu.

.

.

.

Beruntunglah saat Tetsuya dan Kagami memasuki kelas, sang guru yang semula Kagami ketahui sedang melakukan acara mengajarnya, kini justru tidak ada di kelas. Dengar-dengar sedang mengurusi siswa-siswa baru yang terlambat mendaftar sebagai murid sekolah favorit ini.

Dan betapa kagetnya saat mendadak pintu kelas digeser, menampilkan sang wali kelas mereka yang berwajah tajam dan tegas. Di belakangnya, ada dua orang murid asing yang mengekor. Satu memiliki surai hijau lumut, iris mata zamrud yang dibingkai kacamata berframe hitam. Sementara yang lainnya memiliki tubuh yang mungil, surai merah—bersama iris mata yang senada, dan aura intimidasi yang kuat.

"Kali ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Ucap sang wali kelas. Ia lalu menatap kedua murid barunya, "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri!"

"Perkenalkan, aku Akashi. _Yoroshiku_." Ucap si Surai Merah. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Dan aku Midorima. Kami sepupu yang baru pindah dari Negeri Touou. Kami terlambat mendaftar di sini bukan karena kami malas, _nanodayo_. Kami hanya sibuk." Jelas si Surai Hijau Lumut, sembari menimang-nimang boneka beruang kecil di tangannya yang diperban.

Beberapa kata yang terbesit di benak murid-murid lainnya adalah, Midorima itu _tsundere_ akut dan aneh.

Mendadak Tetsuya terkesiap saat menatap mata zamrud milik Midorima. Rasanya itu tidak asing dan menyimpan sesuatu yang membuat Tetsuya serasa ingin menangis—entah kenapa. Hati Tetsuya seolah terikat pada zamrud itu. Namun itu bukanlah ikatan yang bagus, justru membuatnya seolah dicekik rasa takut yang berlebihan. Zamrud itu mengunci seluruh pergerakan Tetsuya hingga tubuh itu membeku dan mengalami tremor.

"Mereka aneh, ya, Kuroko?" bisik Kagami, menoleh ke belakang. Namun mendadak ia terheran dengan sang sahabat yang seperti melihat setan, "Kau kenapa?"

Tetsuya akhirnya tersadar dan menatap Kagami dengan datarnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mendadak ada yang mengetuk dan menggeser pintu kelas. Menampilkan beberapa pembantu sekolah yang membawa dua bangku dan dua meja tunggal, "Ano... permisi. Kami membawa bangku tambahan untuk kelas ini."

"Oh, silahkan letakkan di belakang sana." Tunjuk wali kelas.

Para pekerja itu menaruh dua bangku dan dua meja itu sesuai perintah sang guru. Tepat di sebelah Kagami dan Tetsuya. Sontak saja itu membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi membeku. Terlebih Tetsuya yang sebenarnya ingin menghindari Midorima.

Sang wali kelas kembali bersuara, "Mereka berdua akan duduk di samping Kagami-_kun_ dan Kuroko-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, Pak!" ucap Akashi dan Midorima, dengan kharismatik. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk wali kelas. Akashi duduk di bangku paling belakang—tepat di samping Tetsuya. Sementara Midorima menempatkan diri di samping Kagami.

Di dalam hati, Tetsuya sangat ingin menjaga jarak dari mata _crimson_ yang lebih menakutkan dari milik Kagami itu.

Si Surai Merah menatap Tetsuya dengan senyum superior, "Salam kenal. Namamu?"

Dengan bibir yang kelu, Tetsuya lalu menjawab, "Kuroko... Tetsuya."

Diam-diam Akashi menyeringai dengan aura yang gelap. Ia bergumam dengan nada intimidasinya kembali, "Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Tetsuya!"

Sontak Tetsuya menoleh pada wajah Akashi yang menyeringai. Selama ini tidak ada yang memanggilnya begitu kecuali ibunya. Bahkan Kagami yang _notabene_-nya sekarang adalah sahabatnya, sama sekali belum memanggilnya begitu.

Seolah mengerti akan kondisi Tetsuya saat ini, Kagami langsung bertanya dengan khawatir, "Kuroko? Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kagami-_kun_." Jawab Tetsuya, datar seperti biasa.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akashi, dengan angkuh.

"Perkenalkan, dia sahabatku, Kagami Taiga. Walau kami baru dipertemukan di SMA ini, tapi kami cepat akrab." Jelas Tetsuya, dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Hee? Tapi maaf saja. Aku paling benci saat ada orang lain yang mengganggu acaraku." Gumam Akashi, dingin. Menatap Kagami dengan penuh amarah.

Mendadak Kagami menjadi sangat ketakutan. Kedua lututnya menjadi lemas dan tubuhnya mengalami tremor—walau dirinya kini sedang dalam posisi duduk di atas bangku.

"Hentikan, Akashi!" sebuah suara lain akhirnya memutuskan kontak Akashi dengan Kagami.

Akashi menatap Midorima dengan dingin, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku paling benci saat ada orang lain yang mengganggu acaraku, Midorima."

Bukannya takut, Midorima justru melawan tatapan itu dengan tegas, "Hentikan." Gumamnya.

Detik berikutnya Akashi akhirnya mengalah dan menghela napas. Midorima ikut menghela napas lega. Si Surai Hijau itu menatap Tetsuya, "Salam kenal, Kuroko."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kedua kaki berbalut kaos kaki dan sepatu putih itu melangkah dengan santai menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang memancarkan cahaya yang hangat. Senyuman bahagia yang terpancar bertambah berkali lipat saat kedua kaki itu memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang,"

Tiada jawaban. Ini membuat spekulasi tersendiri bagi pemuda bernama Tetsuya itu. Cepat-cepat ia melepas sepatu dan mencari sosok yang biasanya selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat jika ia pulang. Saat Tetsuya melangkah lebih dalam, hanya kekacauan yang ia dapat. Semua perabot termasuk alat elektronik seperti dihancurkan dengan paksa. Dan yang membuat Tetsuya mempunyai firasat buruk adalah, ceceran darah yang menghiasi keramik dan tembok rumah. Langkah yang diliputi ketakutan itu lalu menuju ke dapur. Seketika kedua mata biru itu terbelalak dan lututnya menjadi lemas.

"T-tidak!" gumam Tetsuya, dengan nada yang tercekat. Tubuh ringkihnya benar-benar tumbang dan lemas. Perlahan hidungnya terasa pedih dan air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata. Dengan memaksakan diri, pemuda bersurai biru itu merangkak menuju seorang wanita cantik bersurai pink. Yang kini bersimbah darah dan menatap Tetsuya dengan kosong.

"Mama?" gumam Tetsuya, sembari menangkap wajah wanita itu yang kini sangatlah pucat dengan berhias darah yang mengering, "A-apa yang terjadi?" air mata Tetsuya kali ini benar-benar mengalir dengan deras. Ia menciumi pipi ibunya. Yang saat ini takkan memberinya senyuman hangat lagi.

Cukup. _Tetsuya benar-benar marah sekarang!_ Dendam dalam hatinya benar-benar membara. Namun jika dipikir-pikir dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Lagipula, tubuh ringkihnya belum bisa bertarung. Mungkin untuk saat ini Tetsuya hanya mampu berduka dulu terhadap ibunya dan mengatur strategi serta mencari pelaku semua ini.

Perlahan Tetsuya memeluk ibunya. Tidak peduli jika darah ibunya menempel pada seragam dan tubuhnya. Menghirup semakin dalam dan dalam hingga Tetsuya menyimpan baik-baik aroma itu dan... _dapat!_ Ada aroma-aroma asing dalam tubuh ibunya. Aroma mawar yang maskulin dan remah-remah makanan.

"Aku akan mencari pemilik aroma ini. Dan aku berjanji akan membalaskannya untukmu, Ma!" tegas Tetsuya. Tangis pemuda itu pecah di tengah keheningan yang melanda. Isaknya benar-benar pilu. Hingga mendadak ia menghentikan tangisnya dan menoleh ke ambang pintu dapur. Di mana wanita paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar dan lemas.

Kantong plastik yang berisi buah-buahan segar yang wanita itu bawa jatuh dengan begitu saja ke lantai. Wanita itu perlahan ikut menangis, "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang tercekat.

Tetsuya menangis kesengukan sembari memeluk ibunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, "Bibi... tolong aku!"

.

.

.

Pemakaman Satsuki berlangsung pilu. Hanya sedikit yang datang untuk melayat—mengingat Tetsuya dan ibunya tidak mempunyai saudara. Dan sejak menikah dengan Daiki, Satsuki memang sudah dibuang dari keluarganya. Hanya wanita paruh baya yang baik hatilah yang merangkul Tetsuya dengan sayang. Di pelukan wanita paruh baya itu, air mata Tetsuya seolah telah habis. Wajah datarnya semakin datar. Bahkan saat Kagami menghiburnya, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak menggubris.

"Mulai saat ini, Tetsuya bisa tinggal dengan Bibi kok. Nanti Bibi akan merawatmu sebagaimana Satsuki merawatmu." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu. Membelai surai biru yang halus milik Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap wanita paruh baya itu dan menggeleng dengan lemah, "Terima kasih banyak tapi tidak usah, Bi. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan keluargaku lagi. Sudah cukup dulu kami meninggalkan Ayah sendirian. Dan sekarang aku tidak mau meninggalkan ibu dan rumah ini."

Wanita itu menatap Tetsuya dengan berkaca-kaca sembari membelai pipi halus itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi tidak usah khawatir karena Bibi akan sering-sering ke rumahmu untuk merawatmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Bi." Tolak Tetsuya, halus.

Wanita itu menggeleng dengan senyum lembut, "Bibi tidak punya anak. Jadi Bibi sangat senang bila Kau mau membagi bebanmu pada Bibi."

Kedua sudut bibir Tetsuya tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman haru. Ia menangis lagi, "Terima kasih, Bi."

"Aku juga akan selalu di sampingmu, Kuroko! Jangan lupakan aku!" sahut Kagami, sembari merangkul pundak kecil itu dengan akrab.

Tetsuya menatap Kagami dengan terkesima, "Kagami-_kun_... terima kasih!"

Gerombolan remaja bersurai warna-warni datang berpakaian serba hitam. Masing-masing membawa sebuket bunga putih sebagai bentuk bela sungkawa. Kedua mata Tetsuya menyipit saat mencium aroma yang sangat familiar mampir di penciumannya. Benar-benar yakin karena indera _ghoul_-nya tidak pernah salah. Aroma mawar yang maskulin dan remah-remah makanan.

"Oh, selamat sore, Tetsuya. Kau masih mengenalku, bukan? Aku Akashi. Aku dan saudara-saudara ikut berduka atas wafatnya Ibumu."

Tetsuya tidak membalas apapun. Hanya menatap si Surai Merah itu dengan tajam.

"Taiga sudah lebih dulu di sini, ya?" kata Akashi, beralih menatap Kagami yang berdiri di sebelah Tetsuya.

"Hee? Tidak kusangka saudara-saudaramu memiliki rambut yang warna-warni. Kalian ini apa? Pasukan pelangi?" sindir Kagami.

Akashi mendengus geli, "Kami berbeda keluarga. Otomatis berbeda gen." Tidak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan Kagami, Akashi pun mendekati Tetsuya dan mendekapnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak sendirian, kok."

Tetsuya hanya melirik orang yang sedang memeluknya kini dengan tatapan sinis. Ia menghela napas, "Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_."

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tiada lagi yang mengucapkan "Hati-hati di jalan!". Hanya rumah yang dingin dengan aroma pemakaman yang masih terasa. Si Wanita Paruh Baya sudah datang tadi pagi untuk mengantar sarapan untuknya berupa sepiring roti lapis, sebutir apel, dan segelas susu sapi segar. Percuma. Itu hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah karena Tetsuya tentu tidak akan mengonsumsi makanan manusia. _Well_, pengecualian untuk susu.

Teman-teman Tetsuya di sekolah yang memiliki niat untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa untuknya, justru dirasa telah mengoyak luka yang sudah mengering. Ternyata dugaan Tetsuya benar, bahwa ia belum siap mental untuk berjalan sendirian. Luka itu terus berdarah walau Kagami berusaha keras untuk mengobatinya. Dan bertambah parah ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah aristorat, yang duduk di sampingnya. Tetsuya benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak menangis sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Kagami memasukan seluruh buku dan alat tulisnya. Ia lalu duduk menghadap ke Kuroko, "_Ne_, Kuroko! Temani aku makan, yuk?" Ajaknya, dengan hangat. Terus mencoba untuk menghibur sang sahabat yang seharian ini murung.

Tetsuya yang semula sedang mengemas seluruh barang-barang, akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kagami yang sedang memasang raut ramah. Ia tidak mampu menolak si Surai Merah Pekat itu. Tidak mau melihat senyuman hangat untuknya menghilang begitu saja. Tetsuya berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya lalu bersuara, "Baiklah."

"Yosha! Aku akan menraktirmu sesuatu nanti."

"Kuharap Kagami-_kun_ ingat bahwa aku ini tidak sepertimu," gumam Tetsuya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Tentu saja aku mengerti! Kau pasti suka dengan apa yang kubelikan untukmu nanti."

"Terserah Kagami-_kun_ saja." Ucap Tetsuya, datar.

Akhirnya keduanya meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah sepi menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji bernama Maji Burger. Tetsuya yang belum pernah pergi ke tempat seperti ini hanya bingung bagaimana Kagami bisa mendapat makanan secepat kilat saat kembali dari konter. Kagami datang membawa satu nampan berisi tumpukan burger dan kola berukuran besar. Lalu si Surai Merah itu kembali pergi ke konter untuk memesan sesuatu. Akhirnya segelas cairan berwarna putih yang bersuhu dingin dan beraroma vanila datang di antar oleh Kagami, untuk Tetsuya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tetsuya, datar.

"Vanila kocok. Komposisinya, susu sapi, es krim, dan ekstrak vanila. Cobalah!" ujar Kagami. Ia kini sedang membuka bungkusan salah satu burgernya dan melahapnya, "Kau bilang, Kau hanya bisa mengonsumsi susu, bukan?"

Walau pada awalnya ragu, Tetsuya tetap meminumnya melalui sedotan yang sudah menancap di gelas tersebut. Dan air wajah si Surai Biru berubah menjadi penuh kebahagiaan. Mungkin di dalamnya ada campuran makanan manusia. Namun Tetsuya tidak merasa terganggu. Rasanya benar-benar ringan dan melepaskan semua kegalauan Tetsuya. Berbeda saat dirinya meminum darah manusia. Ah, kalau diingat-ingat kembali, stok darah di kulkasnya hanya tersisa satu botol lagi.

Kagami terkikik saat melihat wajah Tetsuya yang merona setelah meminum vanila kocok itu, "Kau suka?"

Senyuman hangat di wajah Tetsuya memancar dengan tenang, "Iya. Enak sekali."

"Sudah kuduga!" seru Kagami, menjentikkan jemarinya dan membentuk isyarat menembak. Ia kembali menggigit burger keju di tangan kanannya, "_Ne_, Kuroko! Mau menginap ke rumahku?"

Kedua alis Tetsuya mengernyit, "Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, Kagami-_kun_."

Kagami meraih sebotol kola di meja dan meminumnya, "Kau ini! Aku tahu Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahmu. Tapi bisakah Kau lupakanlah semuanya sejenak? Kau terlihat kacau! Mungkin nanti kita bisa bermain _play station_, bermain poker, atau catur, ya boleh. Semaumu saja."

"Kagami-_kun_ itu sangat baik." Gumam Tetsuya, "Tapi aku takut hilang kendali dan menerkammu."

"Bodoh! Aku ini memang sumbermu 'kan? "Makanlah sesukamu", Kau ingat?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Tetsuya berpikir hingga, "Baiklah. Maaf merepotkan."

"Yosha! Ettou... bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke taman rekreasi? Naik kincir atau wahana adrenalin?" ajak Kagami, "Kau mungkin butuh sesuatu yang menantang, Kawan!"

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis, "Terserah Kagami-_kun_ saja."

.

.

.

Ternyata saran Kagami benar. Setelah menaiki beberapa wahana adrenalin, Tetsuya menjadi kembali bersemangat dan melupakan semua masalahnya sejenak. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa malam ini ia terus tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia. Kagami yang melihat itu semua hanya merona dan menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu. Tahan. Masih banyak waktu untuk menembak Tetsuya sebagai kekasihnya. Kagami hanya ingin saat ini Tetsuya menerimanya dan akhirnya mencintainya dulu. Ia sudah punya rencana romantis untuk melangsungkan acara penembakan itu.

"Kau menikmatinya, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami, dengan nada yang lembut.

Tetsuya yang berjalan di sebelah Kagami, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu ke sini dan ke Maji Burger untuk membeli vanila kocok."

"Terima kasih." Gumam Tetsuya.

Saat mereka sedang asyik berbincang di sebuah jalan yang sepi, segerombolan berjubah hitam beraksen merah, berdiri menghadang Kagami dan Tetsuya. Tudung hitam yang mereka kenakan membuat wajah mereka hanya terlihat bagian hidung, bibir, dan dagu. Melihat kulit mereka yang pucat, membuat Tetsuya memasang posisi siaga untuk lari.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kagami, angkuh. Tidak suka jalannya dihadang seperti ini.

"Kagami-_kun_, mereka berbahaya! Lari!" teriak Tetsuya, sembari menarik lengan kekar milik Kagami dan putar balik dengan kecepatan penuh.

* * *

Yare-yare, maaf ini meleset dari DL. Sebenarnya chap 2 itu udah siap dari chap 1 publish. Tapi karena modem saya nggak bisa digunakan, lalu wifi sekolah sangat lemot, dan jadwal saya ke warnet Cuma seminggu sekali, yaaa malah jadi lupa XD /plak

O iya, ada yang bilang di chap 1 mirip drama Korea "Blood". Jujur, saya memang terinspirasi dari situ :D. Tapi saya nggak ada niat buat jiplak kok. Lagipula waktu itu saya nonton drama itu nggak sengaja dan diloncat-loncat karena nggak ada subtitle-nya (kampretnya saya nggak dunlot sub-nya sekalian x_x). Dan saya benar-benar kaget pas pasang subtitle, inti dari cerita itu hampir mirip dengan fic ini TwT tapi tenang, saya akan berusaha nggak njiplak kok :D.

Dan lagi, mohon maaf aja, ini juga nggak akan menjiplak Tokyo Ghoul buatan Ishida Sui-sensei kok :D. Saya hanya mengadopsi ciri-ciri ghoul dari TG agar mudah untuk membayangkannya. Dan ghoul di fanfic ini, nggak punya kakuja, melainkan punya anugerah (misalnya Kuroko punya kemampuan misdirection, hati salju (dia bisa menaklukan hati yang paling kuat sekalipun), dan masa depan (pikirannya) nggak bisa dibaca Akashi—saya pakai ini karena di Extra Game, Akashi bilang kalo Kuroko itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang nggak bisa diperkirakannya).

Yahh, okelah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Kepanjangan tuh tehee. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaa! :D

~Rae

12 Mei 2015


	3. Chapter 3

SAAT mereka sedang asyik berbincang di sebuah jalan yang sepi, segerombolan berjubah hitam beraksen merah, berdiri menghadang Kagami dan Tetsuya. Tudung hitam yang mereka kenakan membuat wajah mereka hanya terlihat bagian hidung, bibir, dan dagu. Melihat kulit mereka yang pucat, membuat Tetsuya memasang posisi siaga untuk lari.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kagami, angkuh. Tidak suka jalannya dihadang seperti ini.

"Kagami-_kun_, mereka berbahaya! Lari!" teriak Tetsuya, sembari menarik lengan kekar milik Kagami dan putar balik dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

**Merah dan Hitam-Setengah Hidup Kita**

**By Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**T+ **

**AkaKuro slight ****KagaKuro &amp; many more**

**Romance—Supernatural**

**KALAU TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? **

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

SAYANGNYA kecepatan Kagami dan Tetsuya masih kalah dengan kecepatan salah satu dari makhluk bertudung itu yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya. Terlihatlah sebuah seringaian yang lebar hingga ikut menampilkan dua taring panjang.

Tetsuya berjengit dan secara reflek menghidar saat makhluk bertudung itu hendak mencakarnya dengan kuku tangan yang sangat panjang.

"Kuroko!" jerit Kagami, panik. Ia hendak melangkah mendekati si Surai Biru, namun terhenti karena si Surai Biru mendadak berteriak.

"Kagami-_kun_ lari saja! Cepat!" instruksi Tetsuya, sembari terus menghindari cakaran tersebut. Tentu saja dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan karena Tetsuya sudah kehabisan tenaga, ia segera bersalto ke belakang.

Si Pencakar terkekeh, merasa gerakan salto Tetsuya pernah terjadi. Buah yang jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Kagami sempat terkesima dengan aksi Tetsuya. Benar-benar tidak menyangka melihat seorang anak yang di sekolah sangat payah dalam bidang olahraga, namun di sini bertarung dan berakrobat dengan indah. Ingin sekali Kagami tetap di sana. Sayangnya tatapan Tetsuya yang seolah menyuruhnya pergi terus menghujam. Kagami mendecih sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan. Ia merasa menjadi pecundang, dengan lari seperti ini.

Namun belum beberapa meter Kagami melarikan diri, mendadak salah satu makhluk itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Makhluk itu mempunyai tubuh yang besar dan sangat tinggi. Kagami langsung melihat ledakan kilat di penglihatannya—terpental saat tangan besar makhluk itu menamparnya.

Tetsuya yang melihat itu secara reflek menghentikan aksinya dan justru panik, "Kagami-_kun_!" dan detik berikutnya ia juga melihat ledak kilat di penglihatannya. Saat Tetsuya membuka mata, ia melihat tubuh kekar milik Kagami sedang di cengkram dengan satu tangan oleh makhluk yang tadi membuatnya pingsan.

Kagami tercekat kesakitan saat makhluk yang bahkan ukuran tubuhnya setara dengan Tetsuya itu mencekik hingga tubuhnya mengambang di udara. Rasanya seperti terbalik. Tangan kekar milik Kagami seolah tidak ada apa-apanya ketika berusaha memberontak dari tangan kecil itu.

Dengan wajah yang berdarah-darah, Tetsuya terus merangkak mendekati makhluk yang sedang mencekik sang sahabat, "Hen... hentikan!" teriaknya dengan nada yang menciut. Racun dari cakaran makhluk itu benar-benar melumpuhkan tubuh Tetsuya hingga ke organ dalam. Namun Tetsuya tidak menyerah. Kedua matanya terpejam sangat kuat untuk memanggil monster dalam tubuhnya. Dan Tetsuya langsung membuka mata saat kekuatan _ghoul_-nya bangkit.

Tangan Kagami mengambang seolah ingin meraih Tetsuya yang masih merangkak di tanah. Untuk kesekian kali, ia terpesona oleh sisi _ghoul_ pemuda bersurai biru. Hingga akhirnya matanya terasa berat oleh titik-titik hitam di penglihatannya dan telinganya berdengung.

Aura merah pekat menguar dari tubuh Tetsuya, "Hentikan... HENTIKAN!"

Tetsuya melesat untuk memisahkan makhluk itu dari Kagami. Lalu berbalik arah untuk menghajar makhluk itu dengan kalap.

Makhluk itu terkekeh senang. Membuat Tetsuya muak.

Tetsuya berjengit saat makhluk itu mendadak menghilang dari pandangannya. Ketiga makhluk lainnya pun menghilang. Namun saat Tetsuya berbalik untuk melihat Kagami, para makhluk itu ada di sana. Sebuah dinding tidak terlihat membuat tubuh mungil milik Tetsuya terpental jauh—seperti kubah bening yang menyengat bila disentuh.

Kekehan makhluk itu mengudara saat ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kagami dan menancapkan taring di sana.

"JANGAN!" Tetsuya menjerit kesetanan. Tanpa menyerah terus menghajar dinding itu walau tubuhnya terus-menerus terpental dan membentur tanah.

Sosok yang menggigit Kagami itu menyeringai ke arah Tetsuya. Bibir dan taringnya dihiasi darah yang sangat segar. Sementara Kagami berteriak kesakitan. Tubuh kekarnya mengelijang karena merasa terbakar oleh gigitan vampir di pergelangan tangan. Tentu saja itu membuat Tetsuya sangat marah. Tetsuya kembali mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menabrakkan diri ke dinding tidak terlihat itu. Dan kali ini berhasil. Dinding itu pecah. Itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Tetsuya. Kaki pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melesat menuju vampir keparat yang menyeringai.

Tetsuya melayangkan kaki pada wajah sosok itu, namun sialnya itu berhasil ditangkis. Tidak menyerah, Tetsuya melayangkan tinju berkali-kali dan lagi-lagi semuanya ditangkis dengan mudah. Sosok vampir itu justru menjerat Tetsuya dalam pelukan dan mendadak menancapkan taring di leher sang _Ghoul_.

—**KHAP!**

Tetsuya memekik kesakitan sembari terus meronta. Tidak punya cara lain, akhirnya Tetsuya melayangkan tinju pada wajah yang kini berada di pundaknya.

Untuk mencari aman, akhirnya Tetsuya mundur karena emosinya yang tidak stabil dapat merusak fokus. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu memapah tubuh besar Kagami—yang kini sedang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan satu tangan. Walau ia terus meringis kesakitan akibat gigitan itu.

Sosok vampir itu bergeming sembari menjilati darah Tetsuya yang masih berlumuran di bibir. Detik berikutnya ia terkekeh girang.

Tetsuya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, ia terus berlari tergesa-gesa—yang seolah melesat. Rasanya untuk mencapai jalan raya itu sangat panjang. Kedua kaki itu seolah hanya berjalan di tempat. Tetsuya menatap langit malam bertabur bintang dengan mata _ghoul_-nya. Benar-benar indah, namun ironis karena itu tidak mendukungnya saat ini. _Tetsuya benar-benar sedang dalam darurat!_

—**BRUK!**

Mendadak rasa sakit dalam tubuh Tetsuya kambuh, membuatnya limbung dan jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Kagami. Tetsuya berusaha membuka kedua matanya walau sangat berat. Sosok vampir itu semakin mendekat. Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu bangkit walau hidungnya kini mengeluarkan darah. Tetsuya benar-benar marah karena penyakitnya kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat. Ya, tubuh manusia Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan sisi _ghoul_-nya. Otomatis sejak lahir, ia selalu lemah dan mimisan.

Tubuh Tetsuya yang sempoyongan mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kagami lagi. Sayangnya ia tidak cukup kuat karena tubuhnya sangat lemas seperti jelly. Sementara sosok vampir itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Tetsuya. Tangan berkuku panjangnya terulur pada si Pemuda _Ghoul_, seolah menawarkan bantuan untuk bangkit.

Tetsuya menatap vampir itu dengan tajam. Sementara si Vampir terkekeh.

Tangan pucat milik Tetsuya menepis tangan berkuku panjang itu dengan kasar. Ia berusaha berdiri walau tremor menyerang kedua kakinya. Mengabaikan sang Vampir yang terkekeh makin keras—menertawai si _Ghoul_ yang sudah tidak punya daya kali ini. Tetsuya benar-benar tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar harus kabur dari vampir berbahaya itu walau harus mengesot di tanah sekali pun.

Si Vampir juga tidak menyerah untuk menggoda si _Ghoul_. Vampir itu berjongkok dan tangan pucatnya terus-menerus mencoba untuk meraih pipi mulus itu untuk mencuri ciuman. Wajah _baby-face_ Tetsuya tetap berusaha menghindar dari tangannya. Hingga saat mendadak si Vampir mencengkram kedua sisi wajah si Ghoul dengan erat lalu menempelkan kedua bibir.

Tetsuya terbelalak. Ia memekik saat mendadak vampir itu menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Sangat terasa ketika vampir itu menghisap dengan kuat luka yang berdarah. Tetsuya mengerang kesakitan dan terus mendorong sosok yang lebih kuat darinya. Namun lukanya justru semakin melebar karena taring panjang itu masih menancap di bibir bawah. Pendengaran Tetsuya sudah berdengung dan kedua matanya sungguh berat. Ada titik-titik hitam di penglihatannya. Hingga semuanya menjadi gelap dan Tetsuya tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi.

Si Vampir melepaskan gigitannya pada bibir Tetsuya. Ia menangkap tubuh mungil yang kini pingsan. Dan seolah datang kesempatan, Tetsuya yang pingsan mudah sekali untuk dimonopoli. Leher yang lemas itu terbuka lebar—memamerkan betapa putih dan bersih, siap untuk dijamah walau luka bekas gigitan sebelumnya ikut menghiasi. Si Vampir terkekeh sembari mendekatkan bibir dan hidung mancung pada permukaan leher jenjang yang lembut serta memiliki aroma khas vanila. Menciumi dengan sensual setiap incinya. Ah, begitu memabukan.

"Kita pergi, Seijuurou! Kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang, _nanodayo_." Celetuk salah satu dari sosok-sosok bertudung itu.

Sosok vampir yang diketahui bernama Seijuurou itu berhenti menciumi leher pemuda di pelukannya, "Ah." Jawabnya, setuju. Dengan mudah ia bangkit dan segera menggotong tubuh ringkih itu layaknya menggotong pengantin.

"Eh? Kita akan membawanya _ssu_?"

Seijuurou menyamankan posisi menggendongnya, "Aku ingin menikmati satu malam dulu dengan Tetsuya sebelum kumanipulasi ingatannya. Dan setelah itu, akan kupastikan dia akan jatuh cinta padaku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan manusia ini?" sahut suara malas.

Kedua mata berbeda warna iris milik Seijuurou mengerjap. Lalu dengan mudahnya ia menendang kepala bocah manusia yang sedang pingsan itu dengan keras.

"Cukup kumanipulasi ingatannya seperti ini. Dengan begitu ia akan tersadar dengan ingatan bahwa ia pingsan karena kelelahan dan membentur tanah." Gumam Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou_cchi_ selalu hebat _ssu_!"

"Yahh, walau rasa bocah itu lumayan juga. Rasanya segar sekali. Tapi Tetsuyaku lebih nikmat dan rasa darahnya begitu lembut beraroma vanila." Komentar Seijuurou, sembari memandangi pemuda bersurai biru yang sedang ia gotong.

.

.

.

**Aku tidak tahu di mana aku sekarang... **

**Yang kutahu kini aku sedang terduduk di bangku meja makan di sebuah rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Bersama ayah yang kini sedang duduk di seberangku sembari membaca koran dan ibu yang kini sedang menenggelamkan diri pada urusan dapur. Sesekali ayah mengeluh karena kopi yang dibuatkan oleh ibu rasanya aneh. **

**Aku menatap makanan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Ada satu mangkuk nasi putih hangat, semangkuk sup miso, dan sebuah piring berisi satu telur mata sapi, beberapa sosis goreng berbentuk gurita, juga rebusan brokoli, wortel, kacang polong, dan jagung serut. Kedua alisku mengernyit heran. Makanan yang tersaji di hadapanku terlihat begitu enak. Namun... **

"**Mama... a-apa yang terjadi?" gumamku, sembari menatap wanita bersurai pink yang memakai apron oranye. **

**Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, "Kau ini bicara apa, Tetsu-**_**kun**_**? Cepat makanlah! Nanti itu menjadi dingin dan tidak enak!" **

"**Ta-tapi... bukankah aku ini adalah... **_**ghoul**_**? Aku tidak bisa memakan ini. Lagipula... kalian... kenapa bisa ada di hadapanku?" **

**Ayah dan ibu mengerjap heran menatapku. Detik berikutnya ayah tertawa geli, "Kau ini bicara apa, Tetsu? Cuci muka dulu sana! Sepertinya Kau masih bermimpi." **

**Aku menatap ayah dengan horor, "Eh?" **

**Ibu menghampiriku dan mengusap rambutku dengan sayang, "**_**Ghoul**_** ataupun monster itu hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi, Sayang." **

**Aku masih bergeming. Menerima semua ini rasanya sangat membuatku kacau. **

**Mendadak orang lain datang menghampiri kami dan duduk di sampingku. **

"**Oh, Kau sudah bangun, Akashi? Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?" tanya ayah. **

**Untuk beberapa saat aku lupa cara bernapas. **_**Yang duduk di sampingku ini adalah orang yang telah membunuh ayah! **_

**Dengan sekuat tenaga, kugerakan bibirku dan kukeluarkan suaraku, "S-siapa dia?" **

"**Dia ini menjadi bodoh atau amnesia?! Oii Akashi! Apakah "sodokanmu" terlalu dahsyat tadi malam hingga menyebabkannya seperti ini? Kurasa aku memang harus menyiramnya dengan kopi panas." Gerutu ayah, gusar.**

"**Jangan, Dai-**_**chan**_**! Lagipula ucapan macam apa itu? Kau ini sangat tidak sopan! Kita sedang makan!" cegah ibu. Ia lalu menatapku dengan lembut, "Kau ini bagaimana, nak? Dia ini adalah suamimu! 'Masa Kau lupa?" **

"**Suami?" gumamku, hampa. Aku menatap Akashi di sebelahku dengan pandangan horor. Sementara Akashi hanya menyeringai ke arahku. **

"**Selamat pagi, Istriku." **

**Aku terhenyak kaget sekaligus merinding. Akashi mengamit tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku dengan lembut. **

"**Oii, oii kalian! Mentang-mentang pengantin baru! Jangan berbuat seenaknya di hadapanku, Keparat!" sindir ayah. **

"**Aku minta maaf, Papa." Gumam Akashi, dengan penuh kharismatik. **

"**Akashi-**_**kun**_**, ini sup tofu kesukaanmu!" **

"**Ah, terima kasih, Ma. Aku merasa seperti di rumah sendiri." **

"**Kau ini bicara apa? Ini juga adalah rumahmu sekarang!" **

_**Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Semuanya terasa aneh!**_** Nasi yang kumakan terasa sangat lembek seperti bubur. Telur mata sapi di piringku terasa manis sementara sosis gorengnya berbau hangus. Sayuran yang kumakan pun masih renyah. Dan sup misonya terasa asam manis pahit. Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan orang-orang sebagai rasa yang enak. Aku tidak perlu tersiksa dengan daging manusia ataupun darah. Namun, jika ini adalah kenyataan aku akan sangat senang. Dan jika ini adalah mimpi, kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bangun. **

**Sungguh indah...**

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Kedua wajahnya merona saat mengingat mimpi semalam yang baginya sangat terlihat nyata. Ia bermimpi berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Dan entah kenapa teman yang baru menjadi siswa di sekolahnya datang dengan kuda putih. Dalam mimpi itu si Teman Baru bernama Akashi mengulurkan tangan pada Tetsuya bagai seorang pangeran yang menjemput tuan putri. Tetsuya kali ini benar-benar mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya.

Jam weker di bufet sudah menunjukan pukul enam. Saatnya bersiap ke sekolah. Walaupun mungkin kali ini ia akan merasa canggung untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Ah, Tetsuya benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Padahal kemarin sore ia dan Akashi masih baik-baik saja. Mereka dengan asyiknya pergi berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Dan tidak lupa, Akashi telah memperkenalkannya pada vanila kocok yang enak di Maji Burger. Kalau boleh, Tetsuya ingin mengulang waktu kembali ke saat itu.

Tetsuya bangkit dari kasur empuknya. Namun mendadak suara dering ponsel menahan langkahnya. Ia segera membuka ponsel bermodel engsel itu dan menemukan gambar surat. Tanda ada _e-mail_. Dan di permukaan tertera tulisan "Kagami-_kun_". Tetsuya segera membuka pesan tersebut.

_"Kuroko, aku izin tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak enak badan." _

Kedua mata Tetsuya menyipit keheranan. Ia pikir Kagami adalah sosok yang tahan banting.

Kegiatan pagi Tetsuya dimulai. Mandi, berpakaian dengan rapi, menerima makanan dari seorang wanita paruh baya baik hati yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya, dan membuang makanan itu kecuali untuk segelas susu. Hidup sendirian selama ini memang membuat pemuda itu terpaksa menerima rasa iba dari orang-orang. Orang tuanya menghilang entah ke mana sejak ia kecil. Saat itu Tetsuya hanya hidup di hutan dengan memakan manusia yang lewat. Hingga suatu hari ia ke kota dan ditemukan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya.

Saat Tetsuya sedang memakai sepatu, ponselnya mendadak berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dan dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau untuk mengizinkan panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa penelpon di pagi hari ini, "_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Kapan Kau selesai?"

"_Are_?" pekik Tetsuya. Ia segera melihat layar ponselnya. Detik berikutnya jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan dan wajahnya memanas. Dengan ragu, ponsel tersebut kembali ditempelkan ke kuping kanan, "A-Akashi-_kun_?"

"Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi di depan rumahmu, lho."

"Eh?"

Dengan kalap, Tetsuya berlari untuk membuka pintu. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah berpenampilan rapi. Sedang berdiri dengan aura kharismatiknya—dengan ponsel merah yang ditempelkan di telinga kanan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap Tetsuya dan tersenyum dengan menawan.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

_'Rasanya ini pernah terjadi! Tapi kapan?'_ batin Tetsuya.

"Sudah siap 'kan? Ayo berangkat!" ajak Akashi.

"T-tapi kenapa Akashi-_kun_ menjemputku?" tanya Tetsuya, gugup. Masih tidak mampu menahan rasa tidak karuan akibat mimpi aneh semalam. Akashi dengan kuda putih dengan pakaian ala pangeran dan menjemputnya itu sangat luar biasa. Dan sekarang justru terjadi. Bedanya, di dunia nyata, Akashi menjemputnya dengan sebuah limousin hitam yang mewah.

Akashi tersenyum gagah, "Tidak boleh, ya?"

"B-bukan begitu. A-aku hanya kaget."

"Simpan rasa penasaranmu itu karena kita harus bergegas kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap Akashi. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, "Masuklah."

Untuk beberapa saat Tetsuya melupakan cara bernapas.

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai hijau lumut yang kini memakai kacamata itu hanya mampu bergeming. Duduk di atas bangku berlapis busa empuk dan kain beludru di sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang. Matanya menyala redup seperti senter yang tidak mempunyai daya baterai yang cukup. Menunduk, menatap kuman-kuman yang berjalan di atas permukaan meja kayu berlapis kaca. Menghiraukan suara keributan tidak penting yang muncul dari beberapa laki-laki lainnya di ruangan itu. Dan sesekali mengerang kesakitan karena sebuah sengatan tajam menusuk matanya dari dalam.

"Sebegitu nyerikah?"

Si Surai Hijau langsung menoleh ke sumber suara bariton yang muncul dari sebuah ruangan gelap, "Akashi..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama manusia selagi kita di sini, Shintarou. Aku tidak suka." Gumam laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di seberang si Surai Biru bernama Shintarou. Kedua tangan pucatnya saling bertaut untuk menopang dagu, "Coba ceritakan bagaimana rasa sakitmu!"

Sosok yang dipanggil Shintarou itu menunduk lirih, "Kurasa aku harus terus menatap anak itu sebelum luka di mataku bertambah parah."

"Luka?"

"Ah." Jawab Shintarou, pelan. Ia melanjutkan. "Jiwa Daiki yang biasanya terlalu kuat di mataku dan terus memberontak, mendadak berubah ketika kedua mataku ini menatap anak itu secara langsung." Jelasnya. Mendadak matanya kembali bereaksi, membuatnya memekik pelan dan secara reflek melepas kacamatanya lalu memegangi matanya yang sakit, "Aku harus menatap anak itu lagi!"

Bukannya merasa iba, sosok bersurai merah itu justru menyeringai girang, "Hee? Menarik sekali. Memang hebat si Mantan Ketua _Ghoul_ Sialan itu."

Shintarou meremas bagian matanya dengan kuat, "Tapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan, Seijuurou!"

"Tenanglah sedikit. Tetsuya pasti jadi milikku! Dan rasa sakitmu akan hilang permanen jika Kau mengonsumsi darahnya."

Perlahan rasa sakit pada mata Shintarou menghilang. Namun ia masih tetap menunduk, "Aku ini basilisk. Bukan konsumen darah sepertimu! Aku mengonsumsi jiwa."

Seijuurou terkekeh, "Aku tahu. Tapi itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya mencoba meringankan beban."

Lalu untuk beberapa saat keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan hingga si Basilisk membuka mulut,

"Oii Seijuurou."

Kedua mata berbeda warna milik Seijuurou mengerjap dan menatap Shintarou dengan serius, "Ya?"

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan jika nanti ingatan anak itu akhirnya kembali lagi? Kau menginginkannya, bukan? Kau sangat terobsesi."

"Entahlah. Mungkin akan kupaksa dia untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa dia adalah pasanganku nanti. Aku mutlak! Dan aku selalu benar!"

* * *

Huwaaaaa maaf, minna-san! Lagi-lagi melenceng dari DL (jauhhh nyaris 2 tahun) bahkan diriku udah lupa kalo masih punya fanfik multichap yang belum selesai. Bener-bener minta maaf! Dan mengetahui hal itu saya langsung selesaikan ini secepatnya.

Oke segitu aja, see u next chap!

~Rae

3 Mei 2017


End file.
